The Woods
by Shiningpink
Summary: Feliciano's life changed one day in the woods where he had met Ludwig. Rated T for Romano (Lovino). Part 1 for the next story to come.
1. The Lost Explorer

**Hey it's my first fanfic peoplz hope you enjoy :)  
**

The Lost Explorer

A 12 year old boy with auburn hair with a strange curl and amber eyes explores the woods near his house was happy he had his brother Lovino caring for him, his Grandpa Romulus (Grandpa Roma) watching over him macking him happy. He also had a uncle named Antonio who always gave the boy churros. But one day everything had changed.

He was exploring the woods like normal and found that he had gotten lost. It was the 5th time that week he always forgot which way he came because he always paid attention to the beauty of his surrondings. He knew he'd eventualy find his way but't came across a house. He went to the door nervously, being the coward he was, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

*knock knock*

"H-hello anyone home?" he nervously asked.

The door had opened and a 15 year old boy with ruby red eyes and silver colored hair opened it. "How did you find this place and what do want." he said a bit coldly.

"Nothing I just got lost and wondered around til I found this place." he said abit nervously.

Examining the young boy he deemed him trustworthey and was telling the truth."Okay then what's your name them, the awsome me is called Gilbert." he said with a smile.

The boy brightened up and said "I'm Feliciano nice to meet you Gilbert." a big smile formed on his face.

"Hey bruder get over here." he called into the house. "Feliciano I'd like you to meet my bruder Ludwig." he said as a tall 12 year old boy with slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes got to the door.

"Hallo it's nice to meet you Feliciano."

"Ludwig this boy needs help to find his way through the woods and you can navigate through the woods better then me."

Ludwig sighed and said "Okay I vill guide him through the woods."

"Oh thank you so much Ludwig!" Feliciano said and hugged the blonde making the Ludwig tense at the sudden contact. "Oh let's hurry" he said letting Ludwig go only to grab his hand making blonde blush. "Fratello must be wondering where I am by now. You know your face turend red when I grabbed your hand like Lovi's when Antonio calls him his little tomato."

Ludwig pulled his hand away from Feliciano's then changing the subject "Who's Lovi?

"Oh he's my fratellone Lovino."

"Okay we should get a move on"

"Okay Luddy~"

~Time Skip brought to you by GerIta~

"Oh Luddy~"

"Yes Feliciano"

"You know you can call me Feli if you want we are friends nows you know"

"I've never had friends before."

"Really? Well now you have one."

"Danke. We're close to the exit now"

"Do you want to come to my house it'll be dark soon and fratello makes really good food."

"Hm okay, but I'm going to go in the morning."

"Okay Luddy."

When they were close to the exit the heared a scream "Aaaaggghhhh!"

"That sounds like its coming from that." Feliciano said pointing to the left. "Let's go and see what happened that scream sounds a bit familiar."

"Okay let's go."

 **Alright I hoped you enjoyed and I will post another chapter next week or tomorrow. Ciao :)**


	2. The Devestation

**Next Chapter alright and I'm over the rainbow happy that I got some views so for a reward here's the chapter enjoy :)**

The Devistation

Lovino, a boy 14 years of age with dark brown hair with a strange curl to the right side of his head and hazel eyes, was tending to his garden, which consisted mostly of tomatos, when he heard the yell. Lovino heard it come from the wood which made him nervous because he knows two people who are currently in the woods. First of his younger brother who gets easily lost in the woods and second his grandpa who went to go look for Feliciano because he had skipped his lesson today, which was science so understandable.

Lovino decided to go in and see what happened. _What could be the worst possible thing that could happen in those woods,_ Lovino thought to himself. Apprently the chance of a terrible thing has happened was about 99% that day.

As Lovino was in the woods he found a cliff and at the bottom he saw it was his grandpa, the source of the yell. One the ground to Lovino's left was a sword with blood on it. " Isn't that... blood." Lovino managed to say.

"Lovi!" he heard some one say from behinde him. " What's going on I heard someone scream and does that sword have blood on it?" asked Feliciano as he came from the woods and into Lovino's sight.

" Feli whatever you do don't look-" Lovino stopped as he was too late to warn his brother not to come closer. Feliciano saw the sword and imdietly examined his brother for wounds then he saw the trail that led off the cliff and peered over. He gasped as he saw his grandpa was at the bottom of said cliff and fell to his knees and started sobbing.

" G-grandpa Roma! *sniff* Lovi what happened?"

"I don't know I heard a yell and thought one of you were in troble only to find grandpa Roma dead." Thats when Ludwig came finaly catching up to Feliciano after tripping and telling Feliciano to go ahead.

"Feliciano what happend are you all right?"

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know Feliciano?"

"Fratello *sniff* it's okay *sniff* this is Ludwig *sniff* he was guiding me *sniff* out of the woods."

"Fine, but if you hurt my fratello you will be sorry."

"Ja I understand my bruder gave that speech me alot."

"Wait your a German!"

"Ja"

"That makes things a hell lot worse because your a stinking potato bastard!"

"Fratello."

"Fine' I'm going to report this to the authorites you two stay here and don't touch anything, got it?"

"Got it" they both said.

~Time Skip brought to you by PruCan~

It's been two days since the funeral and Feliciano has yet to leave his room, he only opens the door for food Lovino brings him. Lovino tried everthing even Feliciano's friend Kiku, a Japanese boy who's the same age as Ludwig and Feliciano with black hair and brown eyes, coudn't do anything. So Lovino had no choice but to ask Ludwig. Lovino asked Kiku to stay at the house to keep an eye on sad italian while he went searching for his only other option in the woods.*knock knock knock*

"Well two vistors in one week wait you must be Feliciano's bruder. Well I'm the awsome Gilbert and what can I be of service for you hm?" said the albino who anwsered the door.

"I'm not here to talk to another fucking German I'm here to ask for help from some guy called Ludwig."

"Okay, but first before I call for my bruder just so we're clear I am Prussian not German! I'm too awsome to be German."

"Whatever albino bastard were's the fucking potato bastard?"

"West some very rude Italian wants you."

"Alright East" said Ludwig as he came to the door. "Lovino what do want?" he asked when he saw who it was.

"My fratello won't leave his room and only opens his door when I bring him food and your the only one hat hasn't tried to get him to leave his room. As much as I hate this will you come and help my fratello he need a friend not his fretellone as much as hate admiting this."

"Ja let's go I should lead the way I know the woods really well."

"Whatever potato bastard, just don't make my fretellino sadder then he already is, okay bastard?"

"Ja." 

**And that concludes this chapter and here are translations I think are important:**

 **Fretellino-little brother**

 **Fretellone-big brother**

 **I'll publish the next chapter next week hope your enjoying the story so far and yes Kiku will be in this story and also the next one that is to come. You will under stand more why I'm going to write a sequel in the last chapter**

 **Ciao til next week :)**


	3. The Sad Italian

**I watched the Hetalia movie Paint it White and it was amazing. Well here is what you've alllll been waiting for chapter three of** _ **The Woods**_ **enjoy :)**

The Sad Italian

 _Feliciano's POV_

Grandpa Roma was a good man who had enemies. Soon our Uncle Antonio will be coming here most likely to take care of me and Lovi, at least that's what fretellone says. *knock knock knock* Oh someone's at the door.

"Feliciano are you awake, if you are do you want to talk?" When I heard him talking I knew it was a familiar voice, but you can never be too careful.

"W-who a-are you"

"Feli it's me Ludwig." When he told me who he was I stood up from the floor (I fell out of bed that morning and decided not to get up) and went to the door to let him in, it's the least I could do since I missed meeting him in the woods.

When I opened the door he wasn't alone Lovi and Kiku were there with him. "Feliciano-kun are you okay" Kiku is doing it again I wish he woldn't risk it. **(I know confusing right but it will become clear as you read this chapter)** "Kiku... Oh Ludwig I'm sorry I-I didn't meet you in the woods."

"It's alright it's understandable whould you like to do it now?" he asked.

"Umm... is it okay if... Kiku came with us?" I hope he says yes I could use help explaining to him.

"Alright."

"Okay... can we also do it where he said we would meet if you don't mind Kiku?"

"Of course Feliciano-kun if it will help you feel better."

"Go ahead Feli fresh air will do you good since you've been cooped up in you're room for so long" Now he's giving a mean glare towards Ludwig. Hope he doesn't take to heart." Now if my fretillino comes back worse of then he was before I'll blame you for this you potato bastard."

"Fratello your being rude again stop staring at people like that." Sometimes I think Lovi needs to be a bit less of an over-protective brother but I think he's gotten worse since... no think happy thoughts happy thoughts don't think about what happened think about adorable kitties, bunnies, butterflies and pasta lots and lots of pasta there no more bad thoughts." Okay let's go"

"Right."

~Time Skip brought to you by GiriPan~

"So Feliciano-kun you wanted to talk to us right?"

"Yes I did, it's about what happened... and Grandpa Roma..." How do I tell Ludwig my secret and Kiku knows so at least he'll help me, but to use Grandpa Roma's murder to do this makes me sad.

"You don't have to force yourself Feli."

Right I have to get myself into gear no matter how painful it is. "It's okay Ludwig, I'm fine, it just Grandpa Roma was murdered!" I blurted out. maybe not the best choice of words but it will do. " That sword that was used it's a left-handed sword Grandpa Roma is right-handed and all his swords are for decoration because their family heirlooms."

"You can tell all that!" I could easily tell he was surprised.

"Th-that an-and-" Iwas caught of by Kiku, thank goodness, I knew he would came through for me.

"Feliciano-kun, Lovino-san and I are as you would call 'special'. Feliciano can-"

I cut him off because I understand more about my _powers_ **(yes powers** **no judging** **)** better then Kiku does. "I can have visions of the past and future."

 **Hey look another cliff hanger I'm good at these. Sorry if they constant cliff hangers are bugging you, but because I see a lot of them I kind of learned to make them. Any how I'm gonna write a new skit then I plan on watching Hetalia because pasta is AMAZING. Ciao :)**


	4. The Secrets Come Out

**Hola mis amigos if you don't know spanish look it up! Kidding it means "Hello my friends" if i can consider you all my friends. Anyhow i may be slow in cause i got tests and i hate 'em. Enjoy the chapter :)**

The Secrets Come Out

 _3_ _rd_ _Person's POV_

"I can see into the past and future." Feliciano stated.

"W-what?" said a surprised Ludwig.

"I can see the past and future as I wish and well... I am also appearantly a powerful mage who doesn't like to fight and I also haven't reached the peak of my powers yet."

"And I can sense very strongly on how one is feeling at the moment so no one can hide anything from me. I'm also good at predicting one's actions."

" Oh and my fretello can sense where a person is and is really skilled in combat and we got these gifts from a spirit or Grandpa saved, um it was a um... somthing bunny or other."

"Feli I..."

"Please don't tell Lovi I told you and don't tell anyone as a matter of fact please!" Feliciano begged.

"Don't worry and um... actually I'm in the same boat as you." said Ludwig, which stopped Feliciano's pleas."Well I can understand animals, which is why I know my way around the woods, and my bruder can summon weapons, which is also why we live in these woods. It is a bit lonely though since it just me and bruder.

"Then why not we meet in the woods so we can hang out? I mean come on we're all friends now right? And we don't have to attended school for about a few weeks so we have awhile til then!" said Feliciano back to his usualy bouncey happy self.

"Yes Feliciano-kun is right. Well? What do you think Ludwig-san?" replied Kiku.

"Hmm..." Ludwig thought about what Feliciano said and then replied " Alright then."

"Yay!"

"It is getting dark and nii-san would be getting worried."

"Yeah and I'm making dinner tonight."

"Ok then Luddy, Kiku see you guys tomorrow!"

And the three split up to go home for dinner.

 **Sorry this chapter is short but i decided to split up this chapter. The last chapter is a treat so you're all gonna have to wait my friends *has on devilsh grin*. Have good week and good luck to those who also have to take those stupid tests ciao :)**


	5. Seperate Ways

_Separate Ways_

"Feliciano hurry up will you." Ludwig called out to Feliciano who is way behinde him and Kiku.

"But Luddy if I go too fast I won't be able to see the amazing seaneary of these woods." replied Feliciano.

"How about we stop here and eat, Nii-san made us some rice-balls." Kiku said.

"Yeah sure!" said Feliciano who had caught up to Ludwig and Kiku.

"Yeah... sure this is a good spot to have lunch..." Ludwig said not wanting to look in their eyes for some reason...

"Luddy are you okay?" Feliciano said with worried eyes.

"If you want to find another spot it is alright Ludwig-san we can find another spot." said Kiku.

"Oh no this spot is fine I just have something on my mind."ashured Ludwig.

"Oh okay I've been thinking about something on my mind too..." said Feliciano looking down so his friends wouldn't see the sad exspresion on his face. When he got his smile back on his face he looked back up. "Hey let's eat I'm hungry!

~Time Skip brought to you by GiriPan~

"..."

"Huh? Feliciano whats wrong? You've been quiet." asked Ludwig as they were walking, done with their lunch.

"..."

"This is not like you Feliciano your usually jumping around full of energy." stated Kiku.

"... *sniff*"

"Feli?"

Feliciano broke down and started crying. "I-I... I'm sorry!" screamed Feliciano. "I *sniff* I have to move away. My uncle can't take c-care of both me and f-fretello someone offered to l-look after me..." said Feliciano.

"W-what!?" yelled Ludwig.

"When do you leave?" asked Kiku.

"Tomorrow... sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner... I'm gonna miss you guys and Lovi..." Feliciano replied silently.

"Ah... well... I have to move too. I leave the same day Feliciano-kun leaves." said Kiku. "Nii-chan and I are going to investigate the areas our siblings were spotted in Asia and we might stay in Asia for a while."

"I have to leave too... my bruder wants to go back to Germany... tomorrow as well."

"So we were bound go seperate ways in the end? Fate can be cruel..." said Kiku.

"Feliciano could you see if we end up coming together again?" asked Ludwig.

"I could but that wouldn't be useful for my abilities." replied Feliciano.

"Yeah your right I guess I'm just being selfish... " said Ludwig.

"Not at all Ludwig-san you just want the same thing Feliciano-kun and I want, to be friends forever."

"Then let's do just that. Ludwig the carms you made! Let's use those as tokens as our promise to meet again and be friends forever!" said Feliciano.

"Right these!" Ludwig said while producind a box from his pocket. "Feliciano said we should have some charms as a symbol for our friendship, but why not use them also a symbol of a promise shared amongst the three of us." Ludwig opened the box and took out a neck-lace with a small katana charm on it and handed it to Kiku.

"Thank you Ludwig-san." Kiku said bowing respectfuly in thanks then put the neck-lace on.

"Your welcome. Here Feliciano." Ludwig said taking another neck-lace, this one with a cross charm.

"Thank you Luddy!" said Feliciano as he put it on. " Where's yours?"

"Oh right here." he said pulling a neck-lace, with a axe charm, out from under his shirt to show them.

"Wow and there all silver. I guess it took you awhile to find the right ones." said Feliciano.

"It was hard but not impossible, just like our chance too meet again, all three of us." said Ludwig.

"We have to go it's getting late... I'll miss you two guys." said Kiku showing a rare sight of emotion on his face.

"I'll miss you guy's too." said Ludwig.

"Yeah but we'll meet again and eat pasta!" said Feliciano. " Bye I'll miss you guys!"

And so the trio goes their seperate ways. Hoping to meet again, little did they know their wish to meet again will come true.

 **End of chapter but don't fret this is just the start I'm going to write another story to go with this story as it reads in the summery so look foward to that but it will be awhile for the right idea to sprout in my head so keep a look out for it Ciao~ to the kind readers who bothered to read my story you guys made me smile** **:)**


End file.
